void_destroyer_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hornet
The Hornet is the first ship the player starts out with when they start a new game. Armed with 2 Light Projectile Guns and a simple Rail Gun, the hornet sits at the bottom of the barrel for Light fighters. However, the low price tag makes it easy to get more of these ships. Just don't expect them to do all that much, or live long for that matter. Upgrades Weapons: Defense turret -'' Adds a automated turret that fires at enemy ships. From the game text on this upgrade: "'The only thing the Hornet excels at is running away. The addition of a turret can add a bit of injury to the insult'". ''Ammo Capacity (Passive) - ''Adds more to your Primary gun's mag before you have to reload. Increases magazine by 170% ''Re-Fire rate Booster (Passive) -'' '' ''Optimizes your Primary Gun's systems to boost fire rate. Increases Rate of Fire by 180%. Engineering: ''Gate Travel Refuel (Passive) - ''Lets you refuel while using a gate for your primary/secondary burn on Overworld Mode ''Armor Plating-Light (Passive) - ''Adds 1.5 Armor, reducing the Damage you take from shots. ''Shield Generator-Light (Passive) - ''Adds a Shield Generator that adds 100 Shield Points to the ship, protecting the whole ship from damage while it has power. Taking too many shots will make you lose your shield and you will start taking hull damage until you flee or your shield recharges by avoiding shots. ''Shield Recharge (Active) - ''A Ship ability that when used, skips the recharge time and starts regenerating your shield health at a rapid pace. Any damage you take to shields while in this state is regenerated, giving you the ability to take a few more shots before you have to retreat. However '''it is still possible for your shields to reach/stay at 0% while in this state if the if the enemy fire is powerful or concentrated enough.' Lasts for 15 seconds and has a cooldown of 25 seconds. Note: You must have a Shield Generator installed to use this upgrade. It is useless without one''.'' In addition, For all abilities like Shield Recharge, the cool down starts '''When the Duration period has ended (or when you cancel the ability) '''so you may think of it as a 40 second maximum cool down. ''Front Energy Barrier (Active) - ''A Ship ability that when used, generates an energy barrier that can protect you from all but Rail gun shots. However, the barrier only protects the front, so it becomes less useful when facing more than one enemy. While the barrier is active, it can protect you from all beam and projectile damage to the front, until it has to recharge. Lasts for 20 Seconds and has a cooldown of 12 seconds. ''Armor Boost (Active) - ''A Ship ability that when used doubles your ship's armor rating for the duration period. If your armor rating is high enough, you will take little to no damage. Do note that, like shield recharge, requires your ship to have a armor rating higher than 0 to do anything Lasts 15 seconds and has a cooldown of 25 seconds. ''Rapid Repair (Active) - ''A Ship ability that when used, boosts the hull repair speed. In exchange for this, the ship's engines no longer work, and it will continue to drift along your last vector. If you need to use this in battle, you should build up a high velocity, the activate it, so you'll drift away from danger. lasts for 20 seconds.